Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - The Mean 6/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Mean 6. Twilight Sparkle: sighs I've been planning this retreat for weeks, and we're already ten minutes behind! Where is that photographer?! Connor Lacey: Don't worry, Twiley-kins. She'll be here soon. Photographer: ...No-no-no-no-no-no-no! open Photographer: I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me? I don't expect you to forgive me... Forgive me? Twilight Sparkle: groans Starlight Glimmer: Of course. I'll help you set up your— Photographer: Princess Twilight, thanks so much for this! The Canterlot Historical Society is thrilled to document the friendship work your teachers do! Let me just pretty you all up! poink! Photographer: Ooh! poink! poink! Photographer: giggles Ooh! poink! poink! Rainbow Dash: Ow! Hey! Photographer: Don't want a single hair out of place, do we? This is for the history books! Now... flashing Photographer: Well, that's that! Bye! Pinkie Pie: Waaaait! You forgot Starlight! She needs a picture, too! Kai (Ninjago): That's right. Photographer: 'Kay. flashing Photographer: Now I'll get out of your manes. I know how busy you are. music Vrak: Well, did it go as we hoped? Photographer: Yes, Vrak. Now we have everything we need. noise Queen Chrysalis: laughter song Wrench: Ooh-hoo. This is a brilliant plan. Queen Chrysalis: Yes, I know! We have been planning this for quite some time. evilly Oh, thank you, Applejack. My spell can create a copy of anypony I desire. All I need is an image and a piece of the pony. sniffs Oh, and this. zap Queen Chrysalis: Why copies, Rarity? Because Princess Twilight and her friends control the Elements of Harmony, the most powerful weapon in all Equestria. zap Queen Chrysalis: Which means you - will - be - able - to - use - them - too! zap Queen Chrysalis: And serve us! zap Queen Chrysalis: Together, we will destroy Twilight Sparkle, Connor Lacey and their meddlesome friends! zap Poisandra: Don't forget about Starlight Glimmer. Queen Chrysalis: Of course I haven't forgotten Starlight Glimmer! She stole my hive. Turned my subjects against me! So I'll take her friends away while she watches! And then, I'll destroy her! laughter zap Queen Chrysalis: With the Elements under our control, I'll build a new hive of Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi, and I will rule as Queen once again! sounds cracking sounds Fury: It's working! Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. At least our retreat isn't too far behind schedule. Get ready for fun! Rainbow Dash: Are we talking fun fun, or learning pretending to be fun? Twilight Sparkle: Both! We've all been so busy teaching, we've hardly had a chance to hang out with each other. And I may have scheduled some friendship activities as well! Maxwell McGrath: I'm sure the other students would be pleased. Pinkie Pie: Count me in! We can do friendship trust falls and pony pyramids! Oh! And hide and seek! Quick! Find me! Fluttershy: Well, I love the idea of some quiet time with my best friends. Pinkie Pie: screams You found me! Rayne Martinez: Indeed I did. Rainbow Dash: Rarity, why is Applejack carrying all your stuff? Rarity: Oh, that's not mine. Yes, I used to overpack a tad, but now it's just the essentials for me. I'm a simple filly. Applejack: Normally I wouldn't lug so much gear, but did y'all know this is Starlight's first time campin'? Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Yeah. Zenowing: It must be. She hasn't done that since stealing her people's Cutie Marks. Starlight Glimmer: I just never really felt the need to... "hang out" in nature. buzzing Starlight Glimmer: Home has books, tea, fewer bugs, a roof... Applejack: That attitude right there is why I brought the whole kit and caboodle. I'm givin' Starlight the full Apple family campin' experience! Fluttershy: Um, where are we camping? Twilight Sparkle: Right next to the Elements that brought us all together in the first place – the Tree of Harmony! Brody Romero: Then that's where we'll camp. Queen Chrysalis: Listen to your queen! We must retrieve the Elements of Harmony! Mean Pinkie Pie: Hunting down some lame Elements? This is the worst day ever! Mean Fluttershy: No. Now it's the worst day ever! cruelly Badonna: That's not very nice. Mean Rarity: Those Elements are mine! Along with this rock! Oh, and that twig! Mean Applejack: I got all kinds o' Elements right here under my hat. I'll let you see 'em for five bits. Mean Rainbow Dash: scoffs Losers. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Why didn't you just attack them? Queen Chrysalis: Excuse us? Mean Twilight Sparkle: You were close enough to pull hairs from their manes. Why not just take your revenge then? Queen Chrysalis: They've defeated my army. I know better than to strike alone. We need— Mean Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Queen Chrysalis: Servants! And the power of the Elements! Mean Twilight Sparkle: Right. So where are these Elements of Harmony? Queen Chrysalis: The location of the most powerful weapon in Equestria isn't something made known to just anypony. I learned they were hidden somewhere in this forest. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, well, it is a big forest. Queen Chrysalis: growling Wrench: This is going to be harder then I thought. Badonna: Indeed. Pinkie Pie: Everypony, stop! And smell these roses! sniffs Ahhh! Oh, yeah! Twilight Sparkle: giggle Right. Roses. Fun. Now, let’s try and stay on schedule. Connor Lacey: Come on. Rarity: Applejack, darling, anything in that wagon for mane maintenance? Applejack: Uh, let's see here. Uh... all right. I got a bandana! Rarity: Ugh, an entire wagon and no anti-frizz? Darling, you're not even prepared. Applejack: I am! For campin'? How ya doin', Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! Ugh. flatly Great. Bird 1: tweeting Fluttershy: Oh, no! You and your sister fell out of your nest and got separated? That's terrible! Here. I'm sure your home isn't too far away. creaking Twilight Sparkle: yelps Pinkie! If we keep stopping to have fun, we're never gonna get to the fun things I've got planned! Pinkie Pie: gasps Good point! Last one to the Tree of Harmony is a parasprite! Whoo-hoo! Yugi Moto: Pinkie, wait for me! Percy: Me two! Twilight Sparkle: sighs thud Mean Pinkie Pie: I'm sooooo bored. Are we there yet? Wrench: We're almost there. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Where yet? We don't even know where we're going! Queen Chrysalis: The quicker we search the forest, the quicker we find the Elements. Fury: So keep going. Mean Applejack: I know where the Elements are. This, uh, here boulder just told me. I swear. Bird 2: tweeting Mean Fluttershy: You tried to fly out of the nest, but you fell and got lost? Bird 2: tweeting Mean Fluttershy: cruelly Hope you like walking! cruelly Badonna: That's not nice. Mean Rainbow Dash: yawns Come get me when I should care. Queen Chrysalis: Where... are... the others?! Mean Applejack: Uh... A, uh, a bugbear in... plaid socks flew down and, uh, g-grabbed them! Then disappeared! Huh. Craziest thing I ever did see! Wrench: What she means is that they left. Queen Chrysalis: Turn around. We're going back. Mean Twilight Sparkle: No. Keep searching. I'll find the others. We can accomplish more if we split our resources. Queen Chrysalis: Very well. You have my permission. Mean Twilight Sparkle: "Permission"? You need us way more than we need you, your Majesty! The others are fools. But with me to lead them, there's no reason we can't find the Elements and keep the power for ourselves! rustling Mean Twilight Sparkle: gasps Pinkie Pie: You're it! Hey, how'd you get ahead of me? You're fast. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! I'm looking for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie: Aren't they back there? Mean Twilight Sparkle: They are? Pinkie Pie: Sure! Unless they're already at the Tree of Harmony. Mean Twilight Sparkle: What is the Tree of Harmony? Pinkie Pie: Oh-ho-ho. This is one of your "activities", right? Like a friendship quiz? It's the crystal tree that holds the Elements of Harmony. Boom! Mean Twilight Sparkle: gasps Where is it? Pinkie Pie: buzzer It's at the bottom of the stairs in the ravine by the Castle of the Two Sisters. Double boom! Mean Twilight Sparkle: How do you know? You've seen it? Pinkie Pie: Mm-hmm. Honestly, Twilight, these questions are super easy. Connor Lacey: Hey, Steel. Have you noticed anything different about Twilight? Steel: Now that you mentioned it, it's not like her. Connor Lacey: I want you to find the others. Tell me if anything else is suspicious. Steel: Yes, sir. Bird 1: tweeting Fluttershy: Right where you belong. Bird 1: tweets Fluttershy: Oh, dear. This isn't where I belong. Oh, Rainbow Dash! I'm so glad you're here. I was lost. Mean Rainbow Dash: Bummer. Later. beat Fluttershy: What just happened? Steel: It's not like Rainbow Dash to be different. Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Starlight Glimmer: overlapping Fluttershy! Jay: Where are you?! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, fantastic. First Pinkie races ahead of us, and now Fluttershy's lost somewhere behind us. My retreat is off to a great start! Rarity: It's not like Fluttershy to disappear like this. Applejack: We'll split up and search for her. We can all meet back at the Tree. Starlight, take the navigation gear and— Starlight Glimmer: quickly Go with Rarity? Great! Rainbow Dash, you can go with Applejack! chuckles Twilight Sparkle: I'll find Pinkie Pie. Mean Pinkie Pie: Bored. Bored. Bored. Queen Chrysalis: This is ridiculous! Where are my other minions?! Mean Rarity: Probably plotting to steal my things! growls Fury: Now, clone Rarity, those belong to the forests and everyone else. Mean Applejack: They're at a secret party up in that there tree. Run by a... squirrel named, uh, Jerome. But, uh, y-you need a password to get in. Wrench: They must be with the real Mane 6 and the Irelanders. Queen Chrysalis: growls Enough! thud slam! Queen Chrysalis: You will go out there and find the others, you will bring them back here, and we will steal the Elements of Harmony so I can destroy Starlight's life like she destroyed mine! gritted teeth Understand? Mean Rarity, Mean Applejack, and Mean Pinkie Pie: nervously Uh-huh! Mean Applejack: The party password is "rutabaga". Queen Chrysalis: twitches Curio: laughing That Applejack is so funny! Mean Fluttershy: mockingly Why don't you fly up to your nest? Oh, that's right. You can't! cruelly Bird 1: tweeting Mean Fluttershy: Oh. Nopony asked you. I hope you all freeze this winter! Badonna: That's enough! Here little bird the bird up to the nest Bird 2: tweeting Badonna: No problem. squeaking Mean Fluttershy: cruelly Badonna: Don't listen to that clone. She's just mean. Fluttershy: Hello again, little friend. I think I may be walking in circles. Bird 1: nicely Fluttershy: gasps Oh, my! Where did you learn that kind of language? Um, excuse me? chittering Fluttershy: What's that? Badonna helped that second bird? nodding Fluttershy: That's weird. Steel: Definitely weird. Mean Rarity: Finally, you found her! Rainbow Dash: Me? We're looking for Fluttershy! Applejack: Where's Starlight? Mean Rarity: Well, if I knew that— Rainbow Dash: grunts Hey! Mean Rarity: This is mine! And this as well! Oh, and this is absolutely mine! Fury: Stop that! Applejack: Rarity, what in the hay are you gonna do with a fishin' rod? Mean Rarity: I don't know. But I wants it! snorts Fury: Rarity! Give me those! Mean Rarity: nervously Okay. returned those to the cart thud Rarity: Starlight, darling, you're a gloriously bad camper. And coming from me, that is saying a lot. Starlight Glimmer: I know. Want to break it to Applejack for me? rustle Mean Applejack: Who's breakin' what now? thud Mean Applejack: Who are you? Starlight Glimmer: Very funny, Applejack. Still me under all this gear. Starlight. Mean Applejack: Starlight? How 'bout that? Y'all better come with me. It's, uh, dangerous out here. Rarity: Applejack, darling, are you all right? You look a little peaky. And where's your wagon? Mean Applejack: Uh... stolen! Uh, I barely got away! Follow me, and I'll tell ya all about it. clattering Wrench: What means is that she still has her wagon on the other side. Nice clothes, though. Helps you get all cozy and warm. Starlight Glimmer: Thanks? Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! There you are! What are you doing? bubbling pop! Curio: yelps giggling Mean Pinkie Pie: You call that a pop?! Ugh! Twilight Sparkle: I thought you were racing to the retreat. And what's Curio acting like you? Mean Pinkie Pie: Please. Why would I waste my time on a boring, lame, no-fun retreat? Twilight Sparkle: What? Rainbow Dash! Connor! I think something's wrong with Pinkie! Connor Lacey: Yeah. Maybe it's some kind of clone. Remember the mirror pool, Twiley-kins? Twilight Sparkle: Now that you mentioned it, it must be some clone. Mean Rainbow Dash: Not my problem. splash! Twilight Sparkle: groans Metal Alice: I believe you. Connor Lacey and Twilight Sparkle: Metal Alice? Metal Alice: That Pinkie Pie is a clone. In fact, the others are clones even you, Twilight. Connor Lacey: I think it was Queen Chrysalis. Metal Alice: I'll straighten that fake Pinkie out. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. bubbling pop! Pinkie Pie: And then we all grew super-long manes with all kinds of colors, and your castle grew out of the ground, and everypony was like, "Whoa!" And then we sang this song about rainbows, and— gasps Fluttershy: laughs Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy! What's wrong? Fluttershy: laughter Everycreature has told me that Badonna has helped the second bird for me. Pinkie Pie: gasps What?! That can't be right! Fluttershy: I know, right? Mean Twilight Sparkle: groans Can we hurry this up? We're on a schedule here! Pinkie Pie: Twilight, your schedule can wait! Fluttershy's curious. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Well, tell her to get over it! I'll go get the others. Stay here! Cosmo Royale: Hey! That's no way to talk to her like that! I'll talk to her and straighten it out. Both: Okay. Connor Lacey: Hey guys. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on with Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie: I know that Fluttershy has told me that Badonna has rescued the second bird for her. Twilight Sparkle: gasps Hmm. First, Curio has racing in retreat from the pop and then Metal Alice told us that she believed us. This is getting strange. Fluttershy: Very strange. Mean Twilight Sparkle: Keep it together. You can do this. You need those imbeciles if your plan is gonna come together. Queen Chrysalis: Your plan? Mean Twilight Sparkle: gasps Uh, the plan. I'm just trying to do your bidding, your Majesty. Queen Chrysalis: Grub-sitting you six is nothing like controlling my hive! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just destroy you all and start over! Mean Twilight Sparkle: Because I know where the Elements of Harmony are. You need me. Queen Chrysalis: laughter Mean Rarity: Mine. Mine! laughter All mine! Rainbow Dash: Applejack I'm guessing some kind of curse? Maybe poison joke? Applejack: Well, somethin' sure ain't right. Mean Rarity: What are you plotting back there? I can hear you, you know! Don't think you're going to steal my things! spluttering Fury: Hey! Those things belong to everyone! Not just you. Applejack: Hang on. I got a shovel we can use to whack those vines out of the way. Mean Rarity: grunting I knew it! I knew you wanted it all for yourselves! You can't have it! thud Mean Rarity: It's mine, you hear me?! All mi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hine! laughter Fury: Rarity, give me those! them to Applejack and Rainbow Dash Here you go. Applejack and Rainbow Dash: Thanks? Mean Applejack: ...So there I was. Just me and, uh, a bucket of honey. Yeah, yeah, that's the ticket. Uh, b-but I-I survived all by myself in this here forest for, uh, a hundred and... twenty-seven hours! Rarity: Really? I can't believe you've never told us that story before. Starlight Glimmer: She's making a point. We get it. You're the greatest camper in the history of Equestria. Mean Applejack: Well, I sure don't need any o' that silly stuff you're luggin' around. Starlight Glimmer: Uh, the things you gave me are silly?! Mean Applejack: chuckles Just look in a mirror. Guess I should've told you that before, huh? chuckling Starlight Glimmer: tearing up Glad I was so entertaining for you! Wrench: That's not true! I think you look lovely in those clothes. Starlight Glimmer: up a bit Thanks, Wrench. Well, check you later. Rarity: Mean Applejack I'm going to make sure that she doesn't break a hoof out there, and then you and I are going to have a serious talk! Queen Chrysalis: Finally! There. That's all of you. Nopony leaves without my say-so. Mean Applejack: Now, wait a second. Weren't you just—? zap Mean Applejack: gulps Queen Chrysalis: The time for my revenge on Starlight Glimmer has come! Let's see if you're telling the truth about this Tree. laughter Rarity: Starlight! Oh! Please stop running! screech Rarity: yelps Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! Rarity and Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! crash! Fluttershy: thinking Twilight Sparkle: Of course I care about Fluttershy! And, strangely, so does Cosmo. Pinkie Pie: Then he's got a super weird way of showing it! Rarity: W-What in Equestria's going on here? Pinkie Pie: Well, Fluttershy has told me that Badonna helped the second bird. And then, Twilight told me that Curio did the running like I did and Metal Alice believed them. And if that wasn't crazy enough Cosmo had come to straighten the clone Twilight out. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Pinkie! If I knew Curio thought this was a "fun, awesome so-fun retreat" and Metal Alice being a believer, I would've have invited them like you all. Pinkie Pie: You think so? Connor Lacey: She know so. Applejack: Sorry, y'all. We would've been here sooner, but we had to take the long way after Rarity ran off with all my stuff. Rainbow Dash: Then, Fury gave us our thought back. Rarity: Wha—?! I most certainly did not! And he did that? Applejack: What?! You know I ain't no liar! Starlight Glimmer Where's all your gear? Starlight Glimmer: Why? So Wrench can complement at me some more?! Applejack: He does that? Starlight Glimmer: Indeed. Rainbow Dash: Hey, hey, we're all friends here! Fluttershy: Friends?! Thanks to Badonna, my animal friends kept me company in the woods! Squeals cast except Twilight poundering Twilight Sparkle: Everypony, quiet! Listen. We know each other really well — the great stuff and how to get on each other's nerves, too. I wanted a fun trip with my friends. But instead, I got carried away with plans and ruined everything. If you want to forget it all and head home, I won't be offended. I just want us to stop fighting. Applejack: Starlight Glimmer Hey, sorry if I got carried away with all that campin' stuff. Starlight Glimmer: I'm sorry, too. I should've just told you I'll never like camping. Also, I'll never like camping. Rarity: Well, if we're all being honest, I can't survive with just this tiny yet fashionable little saddlebag! I miss my things! Pinkie Pie: Twilight Sparkle I'm sorry that you thought that I thought your plan was lame. Your plans are the most un-lamest! Rainbow Dash: And I always have fun when we're all together. Even if it's learning pretending to be fun. Twilight Sparkle: So... does that mean you still want to have the retreat? All except Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy: Yes! Fluttershy: If everypony likes me again. All: laughing Steel: It's neither one of yous fault. It was Queen Chrysalis! She and the other villains created evil clones of you to get the Elements of Harmony. Toa Lewa: Well, that explains a lot. The Mane 6: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: Let's get to that Tree. I have the whole campsite set up and ready. Toa Vakama: And I'm sure the Elements will be safe. Mean Pinkie Pie: groans What's this garbage? Curio: They are called camping tents. Wrench: And they look nice. Mean Applejack: Badger installation art! Ya see— Queen Chrysalis: Just! Retrieve! The Elements! Mean Fluttershy: cruelly Badonna: That's not nice to laugh at the camping site. Mean Rarity: Mine! Mine! clattering Mean Rarity: Mine! laughter Fury: They belong to everyone, you know! Mean Twilight Sparkle: Once we get the power of the Elements, no creature – not even her Majesty and her partners – can tell us what to do. Just follow my lead. Got it? Mean Ponies: evilly Cosmo Royale: We gotta stop them. Metal Alice, Badonna, Wrench, Fury and Curio: Right. All 6: Be right back! Metal Alice: There's the Tree! Fury: Shall we? Badonna: After you. Cosmo Royale, Metal Alice, Wrench, Fury and Curio: Thanks. Badonna: No problem. purple Mean Rarity: Ooh! That one's mine! ping! Mean Rarity: laughter Fury: Hey! They belong to the Mane 6 and the Irelanders and the Tree itself. orange Wrench: That's true. titanium thud Mean Fluttershy: Oops. I'd say sorry, but I'm not! Mean Rarity, Mean Fluttershy, Fury and Wrench: grunting Mean Twilight Sparkle: Stop it, fools! ping! Mean Twilight Sparkle: We need the Elements to take out Chrysalis! gasps Cosmo Royale: Not if we have anything to say about it! Curio: Mean Fluttershy Mean Fluttershy: hysterically Curio: silver Mean Twilight Sparkle: Take this! zaps Metal Alice: Watch out! Cosmo and glows purple Cosmo Royale: Thanks, Metal Alice. Metal Alice: No problem, Cosmo. Fury: We can... Curio: Defeat them... Wrench: And defend the Elements... Badonna: Because we are all... All: Friends! Cosmo Royale: purple sounds Wrench: What's happening? Fury: I don't know but I like it! sounds Metal Alice: Look! Wrench: My very own Energem! A platinum Energem. Cosmo Royale: And your own Ninja Power Stars. Metal Alice: And even better, our very own morphers! Mean Twilight Sparkle: That won't stop us from taking the Elements to take out Chrysalis! gasps Queen Chrysalis: How dare you! I created you! zap thud pulsating ping! Mean Pinkie Pie: laughing ping! Mean Twilight Sparkle: groaning ping! Mean Twilight Sparkle: groaning Cosmo Royale: Don't worry, your Majesty. We got this. All: nodding Fury: It's Morphin Time! Metal Alice: Go, Go, Megaforce! Wrench: Platinum Energem, ready! Voice command: Platinum Energem, engaged! Wrench: Energize! Unleash the Power! Cosmo Royale: Power Stars! Badonna, Cosmo Royale, Curio and Fury: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! sequence from Megaforce to Ninja Steel begins Metal Alice: Flight of the Condor! Megaforce Purple! Wrench: Ceratosaurus! Power Ranger, Platinum! Badonna: Heart of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Green! Curio: Flight of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Silver! Cosmo Royale: Tide of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Purple! Fury: Honor of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Orange! Metal Alice: Power Rangers Unite! All Power Rangers together: Power Rangers Forever! of Smokes and Explosions appears Mean Twilight Sparkle: It doesn't matter! zap Metal Alice: Battle Gear, activate! Gosei: Summon Battle Gear! Metal Alice: Condor Sword, Air Strike! Mean Twilight Sparkle: Oof! sounds Mean Twilight Sparkle: gasps sounds Metal Alice: Let's end this party with a bang. All: Right! Fire! their weapons at the Mean 6 Mean Twilight Sparkle: Imbeciles! You ruined everythiiiiiiiing! sounds clattering Vrak: Well done, you guys. Now let's get those elements. Badonna: Yeah. That's not gonna happen. Galvanax: What!? Madame Odius: What do you mean? Cosmo Royale: We mean, we're no longer servants of you all or Linda. How you treat us. How you all treat all of our friends, the Irelanders. We're putting a stop to it, all of it! Prince Vekar: Traitors! Someday, you'll all pay for your traitory! Queen Chrysalis: Servants always fail you in the end! Just wait, Starlight. I will have my revenge! Twilight Sparkle: gasps Are you kidding me? Pinkie Pie: laughing This was... the worst... day... ever! Vakama: You said it, Pinkie. All: laughing Starlight Glimmer: Come on, everypony. We can fix this campsite in no time. Applejack: Spoken like a true camper. Starlight Glimmer: Eh, don't push it. Applejack and Starlight Glimmer: chuckling Twilight Sparkle: You know, if we can survive a day like this, I think our friendship is strong enough to handle anything the world can throw at us. Fury: Like Queen Chrysalis and her goons? Brody Romero: Fury, Curio, Wrench, Metal Alice, Cosmo and Badonna! Badonna: It's alright, Irelanders! We defended the Tree of Harmony for you! Tommy Oliver: You did? Curio: Yes. And we betrayed our comrades and joined up with you, if you'll have us. Connor Lacey: Of course. Anyone defended the Tree is okay by me. Pinkie Pie: Brilliant! I knew we were best friends! Cosmo Royale: Yeah. We can be friends. Connor Lacey: Fury, Curio, Wrench, Metal Alice, Cosmo and Badonna, welcome to the Irelanders. credits